The Mysterious Murasame Castle
Game Boy Advance Wii Nintendo 3DS Wii U |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player }} is an action-adventure video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Family Computer Disk System (FDS), which released in April 1986. The game was one of the early games released for the system, and the second original title after ''The Legend of Zelda. The game was only available in Japan in its initial release. The game was released outside Japan for the first time on the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in Europe and Australia in May 2014 and in North America in August 2014. Gameplay The player takes on the role of the main protagonist Takamaru. The objective is to race through Murasame Castle and the four neighboring castles, obtain the four gems from the castle lords and defeat the main antagonist Murasame. The player moves from different directions in a top-down view with no side-scrolling. The game has only a limited number of power-ups, forcing players to rely on their own action skills more than anything else. The game world has scrolls scattered throughout the castles for Takamaru to collect, and special raccoon suits may reveal power-ups. Players are given a certain number of lives, and may gain additional lives by rescuing the castles' princesses and playing through bonus rounds after completing the first half of each level. One life is lost when Takamaru's health gauge runs out or runs out of time. When all lives are lost at any point in the game, the game over screen will appear, in which the player can continue the game or save their progress. The game consists of five castles: Aosame Castle, Akasame Castle, Ryokusame Castle, Momosame Castle, and the titular Murasame Castle. The appearance of enemy characters (including samurai, ninja and hannya) borrows heavily from existing Japanese culture. Each level, divided into two parts: the path to the castle, and the castle itself, is of considerable size, and Takamaru must defeat generic enemy characters to reach the innermost region of the castle where the castle-lord resides. The player's only weapons are a katana and shurikens; upgrades to the shuriken can be obtained, but are lost whenever Takamaru loses a life. The katana can only be used when Takamaru is close to an enemy or projectile (excluding fireballs), while the shurikens can only be used when he is farther away. The katana can also be used to deflect projectiles. Other items include fireballs, which are more powerful than the shurikens; a lightning-themed explosive, which gives heavy damage to every enemy on screen; and a cloak, which makes Takamaru invisible and invulnerable to enemies and objects for a short period of time. When Takamaru reaches more 99 lives, he becomes invincible. Plot In Edo period Japan, Murasame Castle houses a gigantic stone statue known as Murasame. The people lived peacefully until one stormy night, when a shining golden object fell onto the castle from the sky. Deafening shrieks arose from the castle, and the shining object is later revealed to be an alien creature who gives life to the stone statue Murasame and takes over the castle. The alien creature extends its power to four other neighboring castles, giving the daimyō lords each an evil sphere of power. The lords are taken over by the alien's evil power, and use the spheres to summon ninja armies and monsters to attack villagers. Hearing of these strange occurrences, the shogunate led by Tokugawa Ietsuna sends Takamaru, a samurai apprentice, on a secret mission to investigate the castle. As Takamaru, the player must infiltrate the four castles to defeat each castle lord, before going on to face the alien entity itself. Ports and related releases The Mysterious Murasame Castle was ported to Game Boy Advance on August 10, 2004 as part of the Famicom Mini Series in Japan. It was released on Virtual Console in Japan for Wii on August 19, 2008 and for Wii U on July 30, 2014. It was released on Virtual Console for Nintendo 3DS in Japan on July 3, 2013, in Europe and Australia on May 29, 2014, and in North America on August 7, 2014; this was the first time the game had been released in the West. In June 2010, the game was featured amongst others from the Nintendo Entertainment System and Super NES as part of a tech demo called Classic Games at E3 2010. A television drama of the same name was produced by Fuji Television in 1986 with a plot loosely based around that of the game. The game also made cameo appearances in other video games. In the Nintendo GameCube game Pikmin 2, one of the objects found in the game is The Mysterious Murasame Castle game disk. In the Wii game Captain Rainbow, Takamaru appears as a supporting character. In the Wii game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, a song titled "Nazo no Murasamejo - Douchuumen", based on the overworld theme heard before entering the castles, appears as an unlockable song for the Mario Bros. stage, along with Takamaru himself as one of the many unlockable stickers. In the Nintendo DS game WarioWare D.I.Y., one of the microgames in the Japanese version is based on this game, which was replaced with a Pikmin microgame in non-Japanese versions. In the Wii game Samurai Warriors 3, Takamaru (voiced by Hiroshi Okamoto) appears as a bonus character in the Murasame castle mode. The series is also featured in Nintendo Land for the Wii U as Takamaru's Ninja Castle. Takamaru appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita; when summoned, he uses his signature Multidirectional Pinwheel Knife Rook Attack. Takamaru was originally considered to be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, but was cut because he was not recognized as much as other Nintendo characters; with his main theme being used in the Duck Hunt stage. During a 2015 Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U presentation, a downloadable Mii Fighter costume based on Takamaru for the Mii Swordfighter was revealed. It was released alongside the rest of the DLC on February 3, 2016. References External links * Official Virtual Console version website * Official GBA version website Category:1986 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Famicom Disk System games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in feudal Japan Category:Video games scored by Koji Kondo Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U